erebosfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Jak RPit nočního elfa
'Úvodem' Správné RP nočního elfa je jedno z nejtěžších vůbec. Podobně jako trollové jsou noční elfové rasa, která je na světě už desetitisíce let, a kromě toho se i oni sami dožívají mnohonásobně vyššího věku než my - a nejen z těchto důvodů mají zcela jiné chápání světa, jinou psychiku a jiný pohled prakticky na vše. K takovému RP musíte přistupovat velmi citlivě a neodbývat ho. 'Jak na to?' thumb|Noční elfovéPokud chcete RPit nočního elfa, musíte si pečlivě prostudovat jejich bohatou historii, neboť ta formovala jejich současný pohled na svět do dnešní podoby. Tuto historii by měla znát i vaše postava, ne třeba proto, že tyto události přímo prožila, ale protože noční elfové jsou velmi moudrý a hloubavý národ a dbají na předávání vědomostí, aby se poučili ze svých chyb (proto také např. trvající nenávist k magii zapříčiněná První invazí Plamenné legie). Ke správnému pochopení jejich nátury vám pomůže několik jednoduchých pravidel: #V prvé řadě byste měli RPit svého elfa jako věřícího v bohyni Elune. Elf, který by jejich nejvyšší bohyni odvrhl nebo ji dokonce haněl, by byl ze společnosti ostatních s hanbou vykázán a možná i potrestán. #Noční elfové jsou proslulí svojí láskou k přírodě. Neznamená to ovšem, že se budete mstít každému, kdo uloví divočáka, aby nakrmil svoji hladovějící rodinu. Noční elfové dobře chápou koloběh přírody, pouze si od ní neberou nic, co nepotřebují, svévolně ji neničí a chovají se k ní s láskou a s úctou. #Noční elfové jsou velmi úzká komunita - vaši soukmenovci jsou pro vás bratry a sestrami, které byste nikdy nezradili, naproti tomu ostatním rasám příliš nevěříte a některé - jako krvavé elfy nebo trolly - dokonce nenávidíte. Pokud něco může překonat moudrost nočních elfů, pak je to jen jejich pýcha. A díky své dlouhověkosti také jednoduše nezapomínají na stará příkoří. 'Co je potřeba vědět?' Jak již bylo řečeno, měli byste znát historii a významné osobnosti tohoto prastarého národa. Díky své dlouhověkosti jsou noční elfové velmi důstojná stvoření, díky čemuž mohou ostatním rasám často připadat povýšení. Pravda je však taková, že jejich moudrost často předčí znalosti těchto mladších ras. O své vědomosti se však neradi dělí s jakýmikoli cizinci. V našem světě můžete jako noční elf pocházet přímo z tábora na okraji lesa Šerohvozdu - v takovém případě se stýkáte téměř výhradně s touto komunitou a jen neradi se necháváte zatahovat do záležitostí jiných ras na jiných územích. Také byste neměli nijak vybočovat z typického elfího RP, neboť jinak byste mohli být z tábora vyhoštěni. Pokud se naopak chcete nějak odlišovat, můžete si zvolit jiný původ, ten však musí dávat logický smysl. Také počítejte s tím, že pokud se vaše postava dostane do Hillsbradu nějak jinak a usadí se poté na některém lidském území, noční elfové z tábora k vám asi budou poté cítit podobnou nedůvěru, jako k lidem, s nimiž žijete, a museli byste se hodně snažit, abyste si jejich důvěru opět získali a smyli ze sebe hanbu ze svého pobývání s lidmi. Jazyk byste měli znát pouze svůj vlastní (darnassianštinu) a obecnou řeč. Jiné jazyky nejsou u nočních elfů příliš obvyklé. 'Co rozhodně nedělat?' RP nočních elfů je obtížné především tím, že každá chyba nebo nesrovnalost je okamžitě vidět a také vám bude nejspíš vytýkána. Pokud si však zapamatujete následující pravidla, nemůže se vám tak lehce stát, že vás někdo nařkne z neznalosti RP této rasy: thumb|RPS nemusí vždy každého potěšit... #Nikdy nehaňte bohyni Elune, nebo se dokonce neobracejte k nějakému jinému božstvu. Víra v Elune je to, co všechny noční elfy spojuje nejvíce, je jejich milující matkou a oni by pro ni klidně položili své životy. #Nepřehánějte to se svým vztahem k přírodě. Nikdo po vás nechce, abyste chodili po lese a objímali stromy, ale s dary přírody byste měli zacházet citlivě, ničím neplýtvat a také hojit rány, které přírodě způsobili jiní. #Nepaktujte se příliš s jinými rasami. Krvavé elfy a trolly byste měli vyloženě nenávidět a mělo by být skoro pod vaši úroveň s nimi promluvit jediné slovo, ostatní rasy sice snášíte, ale nebudete se s nimi rozhodně bratřit a už vůbec jim svěřovat nějaká tajemství vaší rasy. Pokud hrajete noční elfku, nedávejte se jen tak dohromady s člověkem, jako by o nic nešlo. Smíšený svazek je velmi raritní a taková elfka, která by se „spustila“ s člověkem, by za to nejspíš byla zbytkem svého společenství kritizována a možná i odvržena. #'Nepraktikujte magii.' Pro noční elfy je magie téměř sprosté slovo, nechtějí se k ní znát a byli by nejradši, kdyby na světě vůbec neexistovala. Na ty, co ji používají, byste se měli dívat skrz prsty. #Ačkoli jsou noční elfové rasa dožívající se tisíců let, nepřehánějte to, abyste nebyli nařčeni z OP. Skutečně není nutné, abyste měli více než 2000 let. Pár set bohatě stačí. #Nepřehánějte to s lesbickým RP mezi elfkami. Homosexuální vztahy jsou mezi nimi asi stejně běžné jako u nás, takže… relativně málo. Jak kdysi řekl jeden moudrý druid, kdyby byly všechny elfky lesby, noční elfové by už dávno - i přes svou dlouhověkost - vymřeli. 'Závěrem' RP nočních elfů je velmi delikátní, a proto ho nepodceňte. Když se však budete chovat dostatečně důstojně a rezervovaně vůči ostatním rasám, občas uctíte bohyni Elune drobnou modlitbou nebo obřadem a bude na vás poznat, že vám záleží na přírodě a že jste jí za dary náležitě vděční, bude to stačit na to, abyste působili jako správný noční elf. Kategorie:Návody